Shō Kanō/Skills
'Skills' Shō was regarded as the strongest member of YOMI. He was described by more than one member of Yomi as being perfect, even to the point of being too perfect where he ended up being defeated by Kenichi. While it was never truly said that Shō was the strongest in YOMI, it was believed that he was the one to have the most potential. He was capable of overwhelming Takeda, Thor and Freya with little effort and even keep Miu at bay when the latter was in her Dou Ki berserker mode. Miu claimed she may not have been able to defeat Shō if she fought him. *'Mixed Martial Artist:' Although Shō's primary fighting style is karate, he was chosen as the Sole Successor of the One Shadow Nine Fist's martial arts, similar to how the masters of Ryōzanpaku are training Kenichi to be their sole successor. In earning such a right, he has become highly proficient in all the Yami's master's respective fighting styles and techniques. With these various styles, Shō was very adaptive in battle, able to quickly change his battle style to better suit the situation. What is notable is his fighting style with Kalaripayattu and Jujutsu: when he uses a finger attack on Kenichi with his Kyu Geki Issatsu, he doesn't aim for a particular marma point and aims instead to pierce his skin, and when he uses several Jujitsu throw moves on Kenichi, all of them incorporate some amount of strength, implying that he primarily used Kalaripayattu as another strike-laden martial art and that he was taught normal Jujitsu instead of Kushinada-style Jujitsu. This is further confirmed by both masters' respective disapproval of him after his death. Despite not being worthy of learning the Kushinada-style Jujitsu, and despite only learning Kalaripayattu as a striking martial art, Shō has proven that he was worthy of learning Pencak Silat from Silcardo Jenazad, and was also worthy enough to catch the attention of Ogata Isshinsai and learn various techniques of the Ancient Martial Arts, including the Seidou Goui technique. Based on the fact that he was chosen as their sole successor, it can only be said that possibly all of the masters of the One Shadow Nine Fists (excluding Cyril Rahman and Mikumo Kushinada) has in some way deemed Shō to be worthy of learning their martial art styles. As a decsendent of the Kuremisago Clan, Sho is able to use their instinctive/defensive body style of the clan, how much of it he actually knows is unknown. *'Enhanced Strength': Shō is able to defeat most enemies with a single hand and lift things using one hand. His fingertips can pierce flesh and create potentially lethal wounds. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Shō is capable of moving so fast that the spy and a guard around him didn't even see his hand move and steal the disk that the spy planned to smuggle away. Sho's reflexes are great enough to protect Miu from a soldier's gunfire. *'Enhanced Speed': Shō moves fast enough to take out the whole Mongolian Sumo team before Diego could even give them a warning. Even when carrying Miu away to kidnap her, he easily took out Thor, Freya and Takeda in a flash and caught Miu before she fell to the ground. *'Enhanced Endurance': Shō was able to fight while taking numerous major injuries during his fight with Kenichi and even continue fighting after losing consciousness. *'Heightened Senses': Shō is able to know where bullets are coming from just from hearing the pull of the gun's trigger. He then can find the shooter and take him out in an instant. *'Immense Dual Ki': Even without moving he can expel about the same amount of Ki as low ranking master- class martial artist. He obtained the ability to use both Sei and Dou Ki and learned to use them together with the Seidou Goui through his training with Ogata.